Butterflies
by AlwaysBurner
Summary: Fiona is in for a big surprise! part 1 of 4


I groaned softly & rolled over, blinking sleepily at the red numbers on the clock, _5:00AM. Ugh._ I tiptoed out of bed, being careful not to wake Michael, feeling slightly nauseous & out of breath. I made it to the bathroom just as I was acquainted with my dinner for the second time. I bent over the toilet and heaved up last night's meal. When I finished I ran to the sink to brush my teeth and rinse the putrid taste from my mouth. "Fi, what are you doing?" I heard Michael say in his groggy morning voice, _Crap!_ I thought. I saw him stumble into the bathroom, his eyes half-shut "Why are you up so early, are you okay?" he said quietly, "Yeah I'm fine. My stomach just hurt a bit." I whispered unconvincingly, he gave me that look he gives when he knows I'm lying. "Look, you can just go back to bed Michael. I'm completely fine." I said, feeling a bit irritated that he'd put me on the spot, then suddenly it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, I ran to the toilet only to greet more vomiting. Michael came over and kissed me on the forehead, "You're obviously not fine. I'll just stay up with you until you feel better. Okay?", "Okay" I said, still feeling disgusted.

I woke up on the cold, hard bathroom floor, streaks of bright sunshine were coming through the window, and Michael was lying beside me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I sat up, still feeling a bit dizzy, and I carefully got to my feet. I grabbed hold of the counter top to keep me stable, and then I walk over to the bed and looked at the clock, _11:30AM_. I walked slowly back to the bathroom, trying not to lose my balance. I shook Michael awake, "Get up, its half past eleven." I said intensely, "Oh, hey Fi. You feeling any better?" he said quietly, his eyes still closed, "Well I don't feel like I'm going to hurl, so that's better, right?" I smirked sarcastically. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, trying to keep myself stable as well, and then he kissed me on the forehead again.

When we finished getting ready for the day, I walked down the stairs in jean shorts and a lacy, pearl white camisole. Michael was at the kitchen counter eating a cup of blueberry yogurt, "You want one?" he asked, "Of course" I grinned, he handed me a yogurt and a silver spoon, and pulled out a stool for me to sit on. I sat down and took a small spoon full of yogurt; I didn't have as much appetite today. Then Michael started talking about our next case and I completely lost focus, so I just nodded and mumbled "Mhm". There were some things running through my head. _Morning sickness...could I be...no that's ridiculous._ Then Michael caught my attention again, "Fi...Fi. Fiona!" he said, a bit agitated "You seem like you're not paying attention at all." I looked up, "I'm sorry; I'm a bit tired, okay?" I felt like crying._ Ugh. Why am I feeling this way?_ I took a deep breath. "Oh, Michael I almost forgot...I'm going out for coffee with a possible client." I said as sly and convincing as I could, he looked at me funny, "Okay, why didn't you tell me before?" I tried to be as innocent as possible, "I didn't want to bother you with all the work you're doing already." he nods and tosses the empty yogurt cup in to the trash can.

When I got upstairs, I sat down on the bed and sunk my face into my hands._ I've got to do this._ I scanned the room for my pomegranate colored purse, when I spotted it, I took another deep breath and picked it up. As I quietly descended the stairs, I caught Michael's eye, "Bye, I'll be home soon." I winked, and then walked over seductively and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled, and said "I love you." Then I hurried out of the house. Once I shut the door, and put my back against the outside of the house & slid into a sitting position.I started nervously fidgeting with gold and silver bracelet Michael had gotten for me, it had pretty little diamonds on it. After I spent a few minutes thinking, I got up off the dusty porch. I got in my car, put on my sunglasses, and put it in drive.

I rounded the corner and took a left turn in to the parking lot of the new drug store, and parked my little black Saab in an empty spot. As I got out, I regretted wearing my strappy gold heels, my back was aching. _It's_ _probably from sleeping on the floor_, I kept telling myself. When I walked through the automated doors, I looked to the left and saw a tall, skinny teenager behind a cash register. I walked over to him, trying to ignore the soreness in my back, "Where could I find a pregnancy test?" I asked curiously. He awkwardly pushed his wirey black glasses up "Uh…right over there ma'am, aisle 12, by the pharmacy." I looked in the direction he was pointing his finger "Thank you." I walked to aisle 12 and examined all the different pregnancy tests._ I wonder if it makes a difference _I thought as pick one out. I finally decided on one that was in a small pink and blue box. I walked back to the cash register and handed it to the boy. After I paid for it, I took the box & stuffed it in my purse.

When I got home, I was greeted by Michael and Sam. They were sitting on the couch drinking cold beer. Sam was wearing one of his cheesy Hawaiian shirts, "I can tell by your shirt that you picked out your outfit all by yourself today, Sam" I said sarcastically. He gave me a look, "I happen to think it looks nice, thank you very much." I just rolled my eyes and headed up stairs. "Wait Fi, how did it go with the client?" Michael called up, "Oh yeah he didn't need us, I guess they figured it out already." Then I hurried up the stairs before he asked anymore questions. When I got up to our room I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in.

I was breathing heavy as I stared at the little stick, waiting for something to happen, five minutes pass, nothing. _Ok I guess I'm not pregnant. _I looked at the little test one more time; I almost stopped breathing….a second line had appeared! I wasn't sure how to feel. Was I happy, upset, excited? I could wrap my mind around it. I was completely overwhelmed and my heart was racing. _I have to tell Michael. Wait Sam is here, I'll wait till later. _I still couldn't believe it. A mix of fear and utter joy was overcoming me, _Oh god…I'm going to be a mother._

There was a steady knock at the bathroom door, I heard Michael whisper "Fi, are you in there?" . I quickly rose from the cold floor and tried to keep my voice from shaking long enough to answer. I took a deep breath, "Yeah" I said as I opened the door. He looked at my pale face, "Are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost." I turned my head to the left and looked in the mirror, I was mess, but I tried to play it cool "Oh Michael stop worrying about me all the time, I'm a grown woman." I winked and brushed past him on my way out of the bathroom. As I came down the stairs I could hear Michael following me, and I saw that Sam was still sitting on the couch. "I guess Mikey finally got you to come down, huh Fi?" Sam chuckled. "Oh shut up" I muttered sarcastically. I sat down and Michael sat next to me and offered me a beer, "Uh, I'll pass" I said, knowing I shouldn't have alcohol. "Oh, do want some wine instead?" He asked. "Um..no, I'm not in the mood tonight I just need some rest" I replied in a tired voice. I leaned my head his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in my bed, yet I could have sworn I had fallen asleep on the couch _Michael must have carried me._ I thought. I slowly turned my body to the right to face him, but he wasn't there. I yawned, and sat up, then looked at the alarm clock,_ ugh. 10:30_. So I slid the covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed, my stomach was killing me. I stumbled over to the bathroom sink and greeted last nights dinner, "vomiting has to be the grossest thing a human can do." I groaned to myself. I brushed the awful taste from my mouth, and fixed my hair in the mirror. As I looked at myself my eyes fell to my stomach, I could hardly even see a bump so I put my hand over it, and right then I felt a special feeling, I knew for sure there was a little human inside of me.

After I slipped into my blue mini dress I headed down the stairs barefoot. When I reached the kitchen I saw Michael sitting on a stool and talking on the phone. I could faintly hear him say "Mhm. Yes sir I understand the circumstances. Ok, we'll meet you there." then he hung up the phone and stood up "Well look who decided to get out of bed" he chuckled. I gave him a look, and grinned "So who were you on the phone with?" I asked curiously. "A client actually. He wants to meet us at the bar to talk, 4 'o clock sharp." He answered from across the room. I came over and sat down in the kitchen as he pulled out a peach yogurt and small silver spoon and handed them to me. "I think this ones important." He said with a serious face.

_To be continued_


End file.
